


Think

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the reader find out their teenage daughter is cutting herself. Will they be able to get through to her?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

His Olivia, his precious, innocent 15-year-old daughter was cutting herself. After her best friend, Nora, called him and Y/N, scared for her life, he just sat in the middle of the couch in a daze, thinking of anyway he could help her without pushing her away. At that age, pushing her away was a real possibility, but the thought of losing her was almost too much to bear.

Spencer and Y/N sobbed into each other, unaware of how their precious baby girl had come to this. They were all so close - and Spencer and Y/N were profilers, how had they not seen this? But they both knew that wallowing and blaming themselves wasn’t going to help Olivia. “I’ve got an idea,” he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “but first we have to find out where she keeps her blades.”  
\----------------------

“I hate going into her room like this,” Y/N said, slowly turning the doorknob. 

Spencer nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. “I know, but we need to do this in order to help her. We have to know where her blades are.”

The next ten minutes were spent rummaging around Olivia’s room, moving things in and out of place, trying desperately to find the cold, jagged pieces of metal that were scaring their daughter’s skin. “I’ve got them,” Y/N said, motioning toward Spencer. Once again, they broke into tears, seeing the broken blades and adhesive bandages filling the container.

Olivia would be home in the morning, as she was spending the night at Nora’s house, so they went downstairs to find a piece of paper and started a handwritten note to the light of their life.

****

To our baby girl,

Stop. Think. Try one of these things instead.

Cuddle with one of your stuffed animals. Draw on yourself with red marker and then take a shower to wash away the pain. Scream into a pillow. Dance. Count to 100. Take a hot bath. Call Nora. Write. Wrap up in a warm blanket. And if all else fails, no matter what time, day or night, come into our room, so we can hug you and remind you how much we love you.

Love,

Mom and Dad

****

As both sets of tears stained the handwritten note, it was folded and placed in the box of blades, with the hope that it would be enough to get through to her.

\----------------------

The previous night, after their world had been overturned, and the note had been written, he and Y/N went out to the store to buy a bouquet of pansies, Olivia’s favorite flower. After placing them into a vase she’d picked out herself years before, they waited patiently for their baby to return home, silently begging whoever was listening to help their daughter.  
\----------------------

Three days had passed and nothing. Had she found the note and ignored it? Had she even seen it? Maybe she hadn’t cut herself in three days. Either way, the worried parents were both on edge, but stayed quiet. Nora had promised to call them the next time she found Olivia cutting.

As Spencer and Y/N settled down for the night, after a long day at work, they pondered what they would do if Olivia continued down the dark path she was on.

“Honey, what are we going to do? What’ll happen if we can’t get her to stop? She’s my only little girl,” Y/N said, tears streaming down her face. 

Spencer pulled his wife into his arms, trying to rock her to sleep. “We might have to take drastic measures,” he said solemnly, “but let’s give it a couple of days before we jump to doing something desperate.”

Horrible, life-changing thoughts raced through Y/N’s mind, leaving little room for sleep. Both were still awake at nearly 1:00 in the morning, when a soft knock was heard at the door.

Given that Y/N was heavy with near-sleep, Spencer walked over to the door and opened it, fully expecting it to have just been a noise in the night. Instead, what faced him was Olivia, hot tears covering her face, with the note they’d written hanging limply in her hand.

Collapsing into Spencer’s arms, she sobbed. “Help me.”

Thank god, he thought. Maybe they weren’t too late.

“It’s going to be okay, baby,” he soothed, squeezing her tighter, afraid to let go. “We’re both here and we love you so much.”


End file.
